


My Hand is not Yours to Hold

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	My Hand is not Yours to Hold

Serilda was called to her parents throne room for apparent "important business."

The guards opened the door and when in front of them she curtsied. "Mother. Father. You requested me?"

"You are of age now and are to be married off to make a strong alliance with another world."

"That is ridiculous! How is an arranged marriage going to work. I don't want to be married -you can't!"

Her mother scolded her. "Serilda you knew from when you were young, the day would come when you are to be married. It is your duty as Princess."

Her father spoke loudly. "We will send out invitations tomorrow to all the neighboring worlds for a contest for your hand. The winner will be more than able to protect you and thus their world will be best to make an alliance with."

Serilda hoped her assumption was right. "So there will be a contest to battle for my hand?"

Both of her parents nodded in agreement.

Serilda stomped her foot and turned towards the door. "It is a stupid idea!"

However once in her room she grinned mischievously in the mirror.

~^~^~

Loki saw Thor walking to the throne room.

Loki asked, "Did father call for you as well?"

Thor nodded as he kept walking.

Loki stayed silent on the walk. 

The doors opened for the Princes and then shut once they were in. Both of them bowed to their father.

"You have both been invited to a contest for princess Serilda's hand. I would advise both of you go. The Queided have numerous animals that could aid Asgard and the nutrients from their plants are the healthiest of the entire 9 realms."

Thor asked, "Aren't the Queided exotic beings?"

Odin spoke, "yes. Their appearance is not like any you have seen. You will treat them all with respect and honor. You are dismissed. Go and train. You leave in two days."

~^~^~

Loki trained the hardest he ever had before. Mixing his magic in with his daggers. He hit the bulls eye so much that there was no longer color for that part of the target but a noticeable divot. Just because Loki was not thrilled about being in an arranged marriage, he was not going to just lose.

Besides the main point of all the training was to prove Loki he was worthy of something.

~^~^~

Serilda trained all night with her sword.

No one but the wild animals knew she had a sword, other than the blacksmith. Even then she was in a heavy disguise at the time of purchase. That disguise would come in handy once again when she won her freedom, her own hand.

~^~^~

The day came when all of the suitors stood in front of Serilda's parents, who were delighted the Asgardian princes accepted.

Serilda stood tall and confident among the suitors in her own disguise. She did not say more than needed due to her throat finding it difficult to keep the deep rumbling voice active.

No matter what... she would win. Her confidence was the highest it has ever been because she was a woman fighting among men. Her parents would throw a fit if they knew she was a fighter but they would find out when she won. 

Girls were never meant to fight on her planet, but she didn't care.

If lady Sif could fight her way to get noticed as a warrior among men why couldn't Serilda do the same?

~^~^~

While Thor and most of the other suitors went to binge the food and drinks, Loki went for a journey.

The wildlife were not scared of him and they were surely interesting to watch. Some had many legs, some had wings but did not look anything like a bird. All animals and plants had unique prints on them. When the light went down many things glowed with intricate patterns.

It was a truly interesting world. 

Before leaving Asgard, Loki had found a book on this world and nothing could compete with the real world.

Loki heard a woman grunt and he went to see if she was in distress. The women were prized and were protected. They were not allowed to fight.

Loki seen a woman with nightshade purple hair. A petite figure with, distinct pale skin and yellow eyes.

It was the Princess.

Loki stayed silent as he watched her. Observed her moves and how well she was doing. Loki understood her fighting style in a few moves then left with the information in his mind.

Loki paced in his room as he tried to figure out what the princess was doing with a sword and knew how to use one. He couldn't ask anyone because she would be in trouble but finally everything made sense the next day when he seen the mysterious suitor fighting.

It was the same sword. The same movements and Loki knew who it was, giving him even more reason to make it to the top. He knew she did not like the idea of being married off since she made it clear by not being present at most things...but the mysterious one would be at.

Perhaps if Loki was in the final round and let her win she could have her freedom.

~^~^~

Serilda was anxious. She made it to the final round but she had to go against Loki. He was a quick study and found weaknesses so blindly fast he won all of his battles easily.

The fact he was pleasantly charming and by far the most polite out of all the suitors, her parents were in favor of Loki.

They said he is the best choice -not the mysterious one. Which in all fairness, Serilda would not like a potential suitor who did not give information.

Loki on the other hand was knowledgeable, he seemed to know everything that was brought up in a discussion and he held himself with such confidence.

Serilda was starting to like the attempts to talk to her.

He had so many questions about her world and snuck in questions about what she liked and didn't.

~^~^~

Loki seen Serilda and went to her.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Loki offered his arm.

He seen the hesitation before she gently held on.

"Where are we going?"

"Is it okay if we go to the forest? I frequented there every night since I arrived. The animals are quite nice compared to Asgard's beasts."

Serilda visibly took on a frightened look. She cleared her throat quickly. "Yes. Asgard have bilesnipe. Are they really that dangerous?"

"Oh yes. But in order to keep their numbers down we have a hunting season for them."

"We do not hunt many animals here. We have our plants for important nutrients, our waters to keep hydrated. We get milk from all animals, some of them so sweet it is practically nauseating."

"I have yet to find something that sweet. And I am told I have a terrible sweet tooth."

Serilda giggled. "Perhaps I should get you some. It is mainly used as an ingredient for cooking. Have you tried the red and gold circular candy with the silver goo inside?"

Loki smiled, "yes and I fear it was not sweet enough."

Loki laughed at her highly surprised face.

"That is absurd. It is the sweetest food we make here and it only has five drops of the milk!"

Loki grinned. "I ate 5 of them."

She teased with a smile. "Have you slept?"

"Like a newborn babe." Loki took her in the direction of her training area and she held onto his arm and tried to take him elsewhere.

Loki took both of her hands and looked at her face.

"I know your secret."

Loki let her take her hands away. 

"I have no secret."

"You are the mysterious suitor no one knows nothing about. I have seen you practicing here."

She searched his face. "What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking we could practice a battle to where I loose and you can have your own hand."

"Really?"

"I think it sounds like fun. Just a little Mischief of course."

She smiled and agreed.

~^~^~

Serilda's parents watched with anticipation as the battle went on but the mysterious one won.

Serilda smiled in victory as she took her helmet off.

The gasps of the crowd and the disbelieving rage on her parent's faces was worth it.

However it did not go well.

Serilda was scolded and her parents apologized to each suitor as they left with damaged egos.

Odin however did not accept any apologies and instead bargained.

"You, princess Serilda, are a brave fighter. If you would accept to be my youngest son's wife you would bring along great fortunes from Asgard to your planet. There would be trade and your people would prosper and be protected by Asgard with a stronger alliance."

Serilda felt all eyes on her and seeing how different she looked from the Asgardians made her question if she really wanted to stick out somewhere in such high royalties.

Her father broke the silence, "Serilda you are to marry prince Loki since he is the real champion. That is, if he would have you."

With a glance at Loki she decided it wouldn't be so bad.

He was the nicest of everyone and she knew more about him than all the others. Loki also kept her secret and helped her try to get her freedom. Loki seemed to care about her own choices, since he was willing to lose for a chance of her own freedom.

His lips formed a smile then a thin line as he tried not to.

"I accept."

Loki was asked, "do you, Loki, wish to marry our daughter and create a great alliance between us?"

"I do." 

Then he smiled and it forced Serilda's lips to curve upward as well.

~^~^~

It was decided the ceremony would happen at Asgard so Serilda was packed up with everything she wished. The servants were nice to her but she saw their lingering stares.

She went to the forest for a moment to be alone.

~^~^~

Loki was on his way to retrieve Serilda so they could be together as they walked through Asgard.

However, he saw her headed to the forest while wiping at her cheeks.

Loki paused for a moment before observing the area. 

No one seemed to notice, or at least did not acknowledge her leaving.

Loki followed her through the forest and was careful not to be seen or heard.

~^~^~

Serilda leaned on a tree to stabilize herself.

Sobs turned into bawling.

One of the animals sensitive to emotion nuzzled into her to which she threw herself at.

The soft fur was distracting and the hum of the animal's calming song enveloped the area.

Serilda talked through her sniffling.

"How am I to marry a prince? A man?"

She twirled some fur around her finger then let her hand rub signs into the animal.

"Oh Zen. I am going to miss you. You know all of my secrets. You are the only being that knows I prefer women. Not that there is anything wrong with Loki-or that I am repulsed by him… it's just."

Serilda let out a groan of frustration.

"I have a protective nature, and I fight for what I want. Those things are not accepted by my people, being a woman that is. I highly doubt things will be different in Asgard. And the way people stare is making me worry more. I am different in so many ways."

Serilda continued to rub Zen's fur as a thank you for the comforting time to just talk.

The calming humm stopped causing Serilda to look around.

Behind her was Loki.

~^~^~

Loki stood behind Serilda and decided the next words were crucial.

"Everything you said makes you, who you are."

Serilda's eyes were wide with fear as she clung to the animal.

"Serilda do not be afraid. You will be prized for all you are in Asgard. The reason everyone stares is because they are in awe of your beauty."

"What of the marriage ceremony? You still…"

Loki offered a timid smile as his magic shimmered across his body.

A melodic voice took place of a deep velvet voice.

"People have called me a plethora of names but I am comfortable being whatever I am."

Serilda's eyes scanning over Loki's body made her shiver in excitement.

Serilda hesitantly questioned. "You can be both male and female?"

"Simply put, yes. I am a natural shapeshifter, for me to change into whatever form I wish -or perhaps, you wish, is easy for me. I do not mind one or the other because who I am does not change."

Serilda rose to her feet and stood awkwardly.

"What form would you like to escort you into Asgard as my partner?"

Serilda looked down in thought then glanced at Loki. "We will be expected to have a child?"

Loki went to his male form. "It is expected of us, yes." Loki smirked, "though you don't need to worry. Most of the 9 realms know I change forms. Word will likely reach this planet as well. People love to talk, especially those who have no idea on the subject."

Loki held out his hand and Serilda took it.

Loki smiled and kissed her hand. "Your secrets are safe with Zen and I."

"Thank you Loki."

~^~^~

Serilda was sweating profusely as Loki held her from behind.

He moved her feet further apart.

His breath hot on her ear "you need to move like this."

Serilda nodded silently and let his hand move hers towards her body.

With his hand starting to go back to her elbow she then flicked her wrist to throw the dagger.

He kissed her temple. "Better."

Serilda grunted. "It wasn't a bullseye."

Loki pointed to the target where there was a cluster of daggers.

"You hit the same area every time. You just need to adjust your stance."

Serilda went to position herself as Loki has been working tirelessly to perfect.

Loki kicked her foot, then again because apparently she didn't get it right. He tapped on her shoulder and hooked her chin up higher.

Serilda didn't remember her face needing to be so high.

Her eyes met his and then he spoke with a smile.

"Your body is holding a lot of stress."

Serilda became flustered with how intense his gaze was.

"Is it the training, or the ceremony on your mind?" Loki leaned in slowly, eyeing her lips and husked, "or something else?"

Serilda watched that special tone of green appear in his eyes.

Loki hummed in question with a raised eyebrow.

Serilda's eyes were wide as she watched him back up and rock on his feet.

She huffed and threw the dagger at the target.

"Stop teasing me!"

Loki pointed to the target with a dagger almost touching the bullseye.

"I am starting to think the more flustered you are the better you are at training."

Serilda growled as she went to retrieve her daggers. 

"So what is getting your body so tense?"

Serilda glared at him as she threw another dagger. She glanced at the target and the dagger was actually in the center of the target.

Loki moved close to her, "perhaps a little more tension will get the next bullseye?"

Serilda ran from him with a laugh.

Laughing even harder as she was caught.

Though once his mouth started to work along her neck she had to close her mouth in fear of being heard.

"I can not wait till this ceremony is over with. You will be calling out my name-"

"Loki!"

He chuckled into her ear. "Not quite like that."

Serilda knew they were alone but the way he spoke such sinful things so easily made her stomach warm and her legs to close tightly for any amount of relief.

Loki's hands went to her hips and she could feel his arousal.

"I look forward to having your mind swimming with the need for release as I tease you relentlessly with both body forms one at a time."

Serilda felt his body change. No longer was there something rubbing on her ass but the soft mounds pressing into her upper back.

The melodic voice was close to her ear, "will you be the judge to what form is the best at giving pleasure?"

Serilda could only nod due to fear of what sound would escape.

Loki parted from her and Serilda glared at the beautiful woman.

Loki pointed to the targets with a sexy smirk. 

"Back to target practice. Or do you need another pep talk?"

~^~^~

After the ceremony they were carried to Loki's chambers much to his delight.

All of the teasing from the past few days did not leave Serilda the only one tense for release.

Loki admired Serilda's appearance even when some Asgardians thought her odd looking. Loki let her know her looks are far more captivating than anyone he has seen on Asgard. 

Her pale skin stood out of his darkly colored rooms.

Her yellow eyes matching the gold trim of his pillows.

And her hair sprawled all around her head captivated him and he could not stop touching it.

Loki changed to his womanly form and let Serilda explore.

Serilda gave Loki the best orgasm of her life, to which Loki returned the favor once Serilda was done with her feast.

As their bodies moved together in slow movements Serilda moaned loud enough Loki was sure the whole palace could hear. 

Loki was sure to feel all of Serilda with slow hands of his masculine form. Of course Loki would attempt similar actions since he was being judged. Equal treatment was needed for fair judgment after all. 

Loki watched with fascination as she came to completion, his name ringing through the room. She tugged on his hair and kissed him as he drove her to completion three more times before finally finishing himself.

He laid there with her and she held onto him as they both regained their breath.

Loki covered themselves with a thick blanket.

"So which form did you like better?"

Serilda hummed in tired delight.

Loki kissed Serilda's forehead. "Perhaps in the morning we could start another round..."


End file.
